Midnight Pancakes
by JulietteDeschemps
Summary: Lily Potter was on a mission. A mission on pleasure and, like all the women in her family, she always got what she wanted. One-Shot.


A lean girl with dark red hair was walking through the club, her lips a little plump from kissing some boy, her eyes were roaming the nightclub like a green eyed lince observing its prey. The bodies were flushed against each other, dancing to the beat, the smell of expensive perfume mixed with sweat impregnated the room. In the far corner there was a bar with a few couples flirting and bored bartenders mixing drinks.

This scene made the girl wonder what had happened to their generation. The nightclub was expensive and exclusive for the higher members of the wizarding society, but even so the young people that were grinding shamelessly against each other, drinking their livers off and doing erotic dances with their partners on the dance floor were the ones who would have an aristocratic smile on their faces and have fancy dinners the next day or even be sitting behind a desk on the Ministry.

The red-headed walked slowly to the bar and smiled to the blond haired man behind the counter, mixing drinks with his wand. Noticing the girl smiling at him he immediately began preparing a Slytherin green drink. The blond leaned on the counter, handed her the drink and smiled charmingly.

"Here you go, Kit." he said using her 'secret' nickname.

"Thanks, John." she answered turning around. The music was still loud but they could talk normally at the bar. "So, seen anything interesting lately?"she asked turning her head slightly toward the bartender "I mean, other than people eating each other up" the blond laughed and got closer to her.

"The King is here, you know"he said looking at her with calculating eyes but noticed no change in her expression. She was an expert is hiding her reactions after all.

"Hmm... Same place as always?" she asked still looking forward.

"Same place as always" he answered, taking her empty cup from her hands and filling it with the same drink again. She took it without even looking at him and downed it at once.

"I'll be going, then. See you later, John." She put the empty cup on the counter and headed to the back of the room where an enormous sign indicated the VIP's room. The door was guarded by two bodyguards who immediately stepped aside for Lily to enter. It was a long corridor full of doors with names in gold and a staircase at the end, leading upstairs.

Her black high heels making contact with the cold grey floor was the only sound as she made her way up the stairs. Her hair was up in a messy bun that night, a few wavy strands were down, making contact with her porcelain skin. She was wearing a dark green dress that didn't make it that far passed the curve of her bum and showed quite a bit of cleavage, silver jewellery covered straps the only thin covering the skin of her back.

She reached the top floor which held a single door with no signs, but she recognised it from heart. It was the 'King's Chambers'. Oh, had she had fun in there, but tonight she was there on a mission. A mission of pleasure. As much as she hated to admit, she had missed him this summer. In the past year their relationship had been really confusing, standing between friendship and pleasure wasn't easy. But now they had fallen on a routine she wasn't sure she enjoyed. They could have fun together,but the moment they were left alone, their bodies were drawn together like magnets, and she kind of missed the time when they could lay next to each other talking the whole night.

They had spent three weeks without seeing each other because of her, always making excuses for not going out with the boys. She needed some time alone to think things through, but she had only decided that she was overthinking something simple. Pleasure. They could have fun all they wanted as a group, but later — when they were alone — they could satisfy their need all night long. And that's what she was doing tonight.

"Hello, boys" she announced opening the door. James and Fred were sitting on a couch with fire whiskies in their hands and Scorpius was sitting alone on another one, a bottle of Bourbon by his feet.

"Hello, Kit" said the blond leaning back on the couch "Long time no see, huh?" his voice drawling as usual.

"Yep. Been taking care of some business" she said, not looking at his eyes and taking the bottle from his feet, bothering to bend down slowly and to keep her breasts in his line of sight.

"Yeah, sure. If by business you mean staying in bed all morning and reading the rest of the day" said James with a mocking sneer, making Fred laugh and Scorpius smirk.

"And how would you know, dear brother? You were too busy with your little friend down there" she said, pointing to his trousers and smirking "bet you could't find a single girl these three weeks" now the boys roared with laughter, and even James cracked a smile.

"She got you there, Fangs" Fred said still laughing a little "Kit probably got more guys than ya and me together got girls" he turned to his cousin giving her a salute "Well done, Lily. Well done."

Lily returned the salute and took a long gulp from the bottle. Turning to Scorpius, she gave him the bottle and sat next to him on the couch. Crossing her legs, she leaned forward and brought her arms closer to each other, always leaving her breasts in his line of sight. She could practically feel his breath turning a bit ragged.

"Fangs, we need to pick up Lisa at the door and find yourself a distraction for tonight. Come on, I'll be your wingman." Fred said getting up and pulling James with him "You guys behave, okay?" he added winking knowingly at Scorpius and Lily before going out the door. James stayed behind to make an obscene gesture with his hands before leaving, laughing at Scorpius' exasperated expression. An awkward silence fell between them and Lily could feel him moving behind her, his breath fanning on her exposed shoulder making her suppress a shudder from running down her spine. Although she didn't want to fall for his temptation and always wanted to have the upper hand in the situation, every ounce of her body told her to let go of her stupid pride and jump him right there.

"I thought you were avoiding us" he whispered against her skin before biting softly on her neck.

"I was avoiding you" she said simply. What was the point of lying anyway? His movement on her neck stopped and he leaned on the couch again, this time pulling her with him. Bringing her chin up, he asked worriedly:

"What's wrong, Kit?" his eyes were shinning with worry and at the same time daring her to look away. Lily couldn't lie.

"Us" she said after a while. Closing her eyes, she sighed, almost feeling his confusion "I don't know what we are anymore. I feel like I'm your friend who happens to be your fuck buddy, but... I don't know." she opened her eyes and was taken aback by his grey orbs turning darker. Biting her lower lip, she sighed again, about to say that she didn't want to complicate it but he beat her to it.

"I want to be with you" he said quickly "but now I'm really confused as to what you want." He took his hand from her chin and lowered it to his side.

"I want to be with you too." She said simply. They looked at each other for sometime in silence, neither looking away before Scorpius cracked a smile.

They didn't know why but suddenly they were laughing like two little kids, careless and without the weight of the war on their shoulders. Lily leaned her head on Scorpius' shoulders and sighed happily, holding her stomach.

"I'm glad." She said after recomposing herself. He turned his head to hers and leaned forward, their lips almost touching.

"I'm glad too." He closed the slight distance between them in a soft kiss, different from all the other they'd had. His right hand touched her waist, pulling her closer to him as she brought her hand to his neck in response, pulling at his hair and deepening the kiss. Their tongues fought together for a while before Scorpius pulled back, keeping their foreheads glued together. "I've missed you" he whispered.

"Of course you did... but really... I've missed you too." Lily whispered back, smiling softly. She pecked him on the lips lightly before continuing "So, how were these dreadful three weeks without me?" he smirked and pulled her to his lap.

"Oh, just terrific! Best three weeks I've ever had since I met you!" he said jokingly, receiving a slap to the shoulder by the red-head on his lap. "Just kidding, just kidding!" he said, but a mischievous smirk appeared on his face, "I've missed your food... Oh wait." It was a common fact that Lily couldn't cook for her life.

"Hey! I can cook better than you!" she exclaimed, outraged.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night, Kit." Scorpius laughed a little before kissing her nose. He went for her mouth, but she leaned back on his arms.

"I bet you can't make a pancake better than mine!" he tried to kiss her again, but she leaned back once more, and this time her back was touching the cold leather of the couch. "I challenge you, Coy!" he leaned forward to catch her lips, but she turned her head so that he made contact with the corner of her mouth. Groaning in frustration, he looked into her eyes.

"If I agree to this, will you let me kiss you?" he asked jokingly.

"You have no choice on the matter, Malfoy." she answered seriously before laughing merrily. "Okay, maybe... If you behave..." her eyes shone with mischief, and Scorpius couldn't help but wonder how much he loved that look...

 _Loved…?_

"Alright, alright!" he sat back on the couch, his hands up in surrender. "I'm gonna prove that I can make a better pancake" Lily sat on his lap again, this time straddling him.

"Alright, whoever makes the best pancake gets a 'no question asked', okay?" Lily was practically shining with mischief, her mouth stretched into a smirk. She leaned forward, making their noses touch. Their mouths were millimetres apart now. Scorpius smiled lightly and leaned forward, but once again Lily backed out, this time getting up from the couch and breaking any kind of contact between them. She bent down to get the bottle of Bourbon and took a large gulp, the familiar burning sensation on her throat calming but at the same time exciting. She took Scorpius' hand and made her way out of the room, out of the VIP's corridor and into the night club. The blasting music made her already pumped up mood get higher, and suddenly, the grinding bodies didn't seem so disgusting anymore.

With one quick scan of the room, she found Fred, James and Lisa sitting by the bar. James had a beautiful blonde by his side who seemed to be dying to get him alone. Lily and Scorpius walked slowly to the bar, neither noticing that they were still holding hands.

"Hey, bitches!" Lily said, smiling broadly. Finishing the bottle with Scorpius, she pushed it down on the counter and sighed "We're going home, kay? See you in the morning." She winked at them and turned around, taking Scorpius with her and missing the two boys who stayed behind exchange four galleons.

Lily walked through the club after dancing a little and headed out, both she and the blonde laughing at each other. She tightened her grip on his hand and waited for the familiar pull at the back of her navel and the darkness to surround them. A moment later, they were at the front steps of her house, staggering a little before recomposing themselves and getting inside. Lily opened the door slowly as not to make any noise. Her parents were sleeping upstairs and they certainly would make a big deal of their little girl coming home at four in the morning, drunk and accompanied. Not that they had much of a problem with Scorpius. He'd slept at her house a dozen times before, but he hadn't come unannounced, at four a.m., and certainly not drunk.

"Shhh" she whispered loudly to the boy behind her, making crazy motions with her arms for him to follow her lead "We need to be quiet! They can't wake up and find us like this!" her whispers were as loud as they could possibly be, but she had a serious look on her face.

"Oh, Kit! But I wanted to make some noise!" he said loudly, being immediately silenced by the look on her face and the flailing of her arms.

"Shhh! Stop being such a suicidal baboon!" they started to slowly make their way to the kitchen, and Lily took off her shoes in the process as Scorpius opened the first three buttons of his shirt.

"Suicidal baboon? You're the one almost falling to death on those heels!" he retorted when she tripped over her heel on the floor. Lily got close to the counter of the kitchen and jumped on top of it, getting on her feet and moving her arms around as she jumped, from one foot to another. "What are you doing, you crazy girl?" he practically screamed.

"I'm dancing! And proving to you that I have the perfect balance!" she practically screamed too, her movements getting more unexpected. "Scor! Get us a drink, okay?" Scorpius did what he was told and conjured a bottle of firewhiskey, probably from his house. Taking a long gulp from it, he passed the bottle to Lily, who was still on the top of the counter 'dancing' like there was no tomorrow. She stopped a little to drink, but continued when the bottle was handed to Scorpius again, who laughed merrily at her pouty face.

"Hey, do you know the difference between a Hippogriff and a study table?" Scorpius asked suddenly while opening his shirt completely and drinking some more.

"Hmm... Maybe?" Lily stopped and bended down to get the bottle, but miscalculated it and went with too much force, her weight bringing her down on top of Scorpius, who fell to the ground. "Ouch!" Lily exclaimed when her knees hit the ground "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" she continued to hiss while he sat so she was straddling his lap, her hand on his chest. "Hippogriffs can fly..." she whispered loudly before cracking up in laughter. Scorpius joined her, his chest vibrating beneath her hands.

"Let's make some pancakes before you get us killed" he said and started to get up, but fell to the ground again with Lily's weight. "Could you?" he said jokingly. Lily's already pink cheeks turned darker, and she slowly got up from his lap.

"Hey! I'm not that heavy!" she protested, pouting cutely. Scorpius smiled and got closer, kissing her flaming cheek as he encircled his arms around her and lifted her effortlessly to the counter.

"You're not heavy at all, Kit." he smirked at her and turned to the cabinet to get the ingredients. When everything was on the counter, Lily got down for another gulp from the bottle, still forgotten on the ground.

"Let's do this" she picked her ingredients and put everything in the blender, waiting for the mixture to be ready while leaning on Scorpius' shoulder. Their backs were turned to the door, so they couldn't see the red haired woman smiling softly at them. She wasn't young, but had no expression lines, her bright red hair being characteristic of the Weasleys. After watching them for a while, she left unnoticed by the couple.

"Ok! Done! Now, I'll do mine first, okay?" Lily said happily, but a second later her face turned serious. She poured the mixture on the pan and waited patiently for it to fry a little. Scorpius took another swing at the bottle and set it on the counter across from the oven. Getting closer to Lily, he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. "Hey, you're getting in the way!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"I'm not. Now shut up and do the damn pancake." Scorpius murmured against her shoulder. She turned her attention back to the oven, but he noticed her breaths coming a little bit ragged. Smirking lightly, he kissed his way up to her earlobe before biting it softly. He could see her struggling to keep focused on turning the pancake over, but decided to make it more difficult as he slowly slid one hand down to the brim of her skirt and brought it up again, this time underneath it.

"Coy, you're not playing by the rules!" she said with little eminence. He started doing circular motions on her stomach while he kissed the soft spot behind her ear.

"When did we ever?" he finally said while putting out the fire and turning her around. His mouth made contact with hers in a ferocious kiss, his hand now on her bare back, bringing her closer. His tongue asked for entrance, which she quickly granted, fighting for dominance. He pulled her even closer to his body, inhaling her sweet aroma and the only thing on his mind was that he never wanted this to end.

His left hand slowly left her belly only to be placed on her ass, bringing her leg up. Lily sucked on his lip in response and gladly brought her other leg up, encircling his waist. He lifted her to the counter and messily put the ingredients aside, letting some of the flour spread across it. Lily's hands left his hair to travel across his bare chest, sliding her hands through his shoulders to get completely rid of his shirt. His lips left hers only to make contact with the skin bellow her ear again, kissing his way down to her collarbone where he nibbled softly, earning a moan in response.

"Scor..." she whispered in his ear when his kisses reached her cleavage. His experienced hands lifted the flimsy piece of silk that was her dress, his lips leaving her soft skin while he discarded it on the counter. Spreading her legs a little, he took a moment to look at her properly. Her lips were red and her cheeks flushed, her breasts perky and nipples pink and hard. She was perfection.

"Hmm?" before she could even answer, his lips were already on hers, his body pressing her further to the counter and making her back reach the cold marble — now hot from her skin. His hands were going up and down her legs, stopping only to slowly take off her knickers. He smiled charmingly, seeing that they were only a tiny pair of lace thongs.

Her eyes were lustful, but her face was as playful as ever. "This can wait! Go make your pancake!" His face was priceless, not quite believing she had refused sex.

"Are you serious?" he asked, hands frozen on her legs.

"No, I'm Lily" she said laughing at his face. "Don't make this lost puppy's eyes, love." She said getting up from the counter after taking his hands from her legs. "Pancake, Scor!" she screamed, to finally wake him up from his stupor, and he turned around laughing.

"Maybe you should clean yourself, Kit." She looked down and gasped, her mouth making a perfect 'o'. Scorpius kept laughing, as Lily's legs were covered in flour — especially her ass.

"Hey, stop laughing!" she turned her face to him with a pout, but as she saw him laughing so carelessly, she couldn't resist it herself. Lily's face broke into a smile and she sniggered softly.

Soon enough, they were laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

Scorpius took his shirt completely off and handed it to her so she could cover herself and then they were off to making pancakes again, this time actually managing to make any without getting, well, _distracted._ It was safe to say that due to their more than tipsy state they didn't come out _quite_ right, but they still tasted delicious. Even more so when they were tasting mapple syrup out of each other's mouth until the sun began peeking in the horizon.

Of course they completely forgot about the bet the following morning, but they had other things on their minds when they woke up tangled together in her bed with a killer headache and important articles of clothes missing. It was safe to say that in that moment, lying with her head pillowed on her best friend's chest and chuckling lowly even as her head pounded, Lily Potter was happy.

 **Hey, guys! So, this** ** _thing_** **has been in my folders for a while now (precisely three years since I've written it) and I figured it was about time I posted it. Make my thirteen year old self happy, you know? I'm not in any way satisfied with it because I changed my writing style a while ago, but it had to be done. So for those of you that are confused about the plot, let me give you some quick run-throughs: This is a side one-shot for my side story The Silver Rules, which I do not intend to continue in the foreseeable future, but anyway. The Silver Rules is about the next generation of Marauders: Lily Luna Potter, James Potter, Fred II and Scorpius Malfoy and these characters each have a codename of sorts: Kit, Fangs, Fox and Coy. This fic is in the summer between their sixth and seventh year. I hope you enjoyed this little piece of ScorLily, I may get back to this fics universe sometime.**

 **Love,**

 **˜Tori**


End file.
